


This Is Home

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Detroit Red Wings, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-21
Updated: 2005-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’s finally found his way back home.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/shortandhard/156864.html) at [](http://shortandhard.livejournal.com/profile)[**shortandhard**](http://shortandhard.livejournal.com/).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

It’s almost like you never left. Okay, that may be a lie. Most of the guys you came up with are gone, but still, it’s the same color red, and that’s all that really matters. When you pull the familiar number thirty over your head, and smooth the winged wheel down over your chest, you know then that you’re finally complete. Those four years away from Detroit, there’d always been this strange feeling of not-belonging lodged in your chest. You figured you’d get used to it but you never did. 

But you’re back home now, and you’re never leaving again.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
